Fitting the Lock
by MysticMidnightMoon
Summary: Langella didn't fit into her old schools, but how about a new school, one called Hogwarts.
1. Ch1: A NewBeginning

**A/N**: So... this is my first story, ever. Please be nice to it. Pretty please? I think I shall dedicate this to my very best friends… I also don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter One: A new beginning

_I lay awake in my bed tonight thinking about my life. How it is about to change. How I may find relief from the restlessness of my everyday life. I knew long ago that I was different, I just didn't know how. Today that changed. One letter from an unknown place, Hogwarts, revealed to me that I did have a place in the world. Now I may find the acceptance that I have longed for so desperately in the past…_

… "Hi. I'm Langella. I'm new here," said a young girl just getting used to the idea of a new school.

"Well you may go join the short new geeks club over in that corner." A pretty dark haired girl replied.

"Oh. Okay." The young girl turned fighting back a few tears…

…A fresh, new middle school girl looked at her options as she looked around. Finally she settled on a table with a few girls sitting around it already. As she walked up, their talking quieted.

"Can I eat lunch with you guys? I don't know anyone yet and its just the first day of school."

"Sure, why not?" someone said looking at everyone else at the table smiling.

The girl who was just only ten, but incredibly smart, sat down at the spot the others made for her. Moments later there was her milk split in her lap, and great bouts of laughter…

…_This is going to be my year. I will prove to everyone, but mostly myself that I can be normal, just normal in a new world, a world that is different. It is nearly midnight. I can't sleep. I have read the letter over and over again by the light from the street lamp across from my window. I think I am just trying to think of reasons why this wouldn't be true. Why it might be a prank from someone. The whole idea is really absurd, but the rejected part of me wants to accept it. That part of me hangs on the smallest of chances that I can live a better life. _

_My sister and two brothers, all of them older than me, haven't heard about this yet. What will they say? … "I knew she was a freak, why couldn't you just disowned her at birth. Then we wouldn't have to put up with the weirdness"… I shouldn't look to my siblings for support, especially when looked for in the past it has just been denied time and time again. In fact they are some of the worst at picking on me._

_I guess I should tell you about myself. This journal that I am writing in is a present from my Aunt Alti. She said that it is good to write down what you feel. It helps release your pent up emotions. Anyways, my name is Langella. Langella Lynn Lahree. I am almost eleven. My birthday is September 10th. I am about 5'6, although when I was younger I was very short. I have curly blond hair that reaches halfway down my back, and I have green eyes. They are an odd green though. Sometimes they brighten up, others they take on a dull, gray tint. I used to go to Forrest Middle School, but now I shall be attending a new place, at least new to me, called Hogwarts. It is a school totally devoted to magic. But what magic to I have? That can only be answered by taking a chance at something new..._

Finally the young girl fell asleep, her thoughts of magic tricks giving way to the peacefulness of her dreams. But her peacefulness was rudely interrupted when one of her brothers came in yelling at her to get up in the morning. "Wake up my little witch!"

"I am getting up!" Langella murmured sleepily.

She went down to breakfast where her two brothers were arguing over who they thought should have been prom queen last year. Joshua thought that the crown belonged to the long legged cheerleader who had won. Aeric believed that it should have gone to some more deserving soul who put more into the school than a cheerleader.

Her sister Madeline was busy upstairs putting on globs of make-up to obscure her slight acne problem.

"Langella, we can go to wherever it is that you need to get your supplies next week. I have a lot of stuff to do at work this week and I am afraid that we wont have time," her mother said.

So Langella spent the next week drawing and reading in her room. She thought of nothing but Hogwarts and magic. One morning, a week later, she was wrested from her daydreams, by her mother finally saying that they could go shopping for her supplies.

**A/N:** So... Did you like my story? If so, please feel free to review it as much as you want. I will gladly accept criticism to make my writing better.


	2. Ch2: New Friends

**A/N: **Chapter two. woo-hoo! I feel so accomplished now. I am a successful writer of two whole chapters... Just read it and enjoy...

Chapter 2: New Friends

She stepped through the brick arch leading into the street of her dreams. To her right were stacks and stacks of cauldrons, scales, and other random equipment. To her left were an inn and an ice-cream shop. She saw owls and cats. Broomsticks that flew. She even saw a creature coming out of a white marble building that could only be described as a goblin or troll. Her eyes were so busy taking in all the objects she saw that she didn't notice the few people looking in her direction.

First was a curly haired girl like herself that seemed to know lots of random information about this place. She was happily spouting it out to anyone who would listen for half a second.

Second were two boys who just happened to rest their gaze upon her. They were being chaperoned off into another store, but the red haired one said to the dark haired one that the girl looked an awfully lot like their friend that just stopped by to say hello.

Thirdly was a blond haired, arrogant, sinister looking boy. He took notice of everyone that passed through the gates, hoping to find some of his friends walking through.

Langella bought most of the things on her list: Books, ink, parchment, robes, hat, quills, scales, potion ingredients, a cauldron, and even an owl. The owl was only because her mother wished to hear from her often.

The last place she had to go was for her wand. She wasn't really looking forward to this. Dreading it would be the more appropriate word for it.

She took a nervous step into the gloomily lit interior of a shop lined with hundreds of boxes. She stared in awe at the neat little rows and stacks. She peered into a one of the boxes and saw a wand resting carefully inside. It was just waiting for the right person to come along and pick it up.

"Hello Miss Lahree." A voice spoke from behind a stack of boxes, "try this one."

A man stepped out and handed her a wooden stick that she would shortly call a wand. As she grabbed the wand she thought she might feel something, but she felt a bit let down at not feeling like she had accomplished anything. The man kept handing her sticks. She kept giving them back. Finally he settled on going to a room in the back of the store where he picked up a box, one of only a hundred that had originally been placed back there, thousands of years ago.

She grabbed the wand and suddenly felt a surge of something. Something that was indescribable. This was one of the moments that her eyes lit up with a bright green fire inside.

Langella paid for her new wand and left the shop. She thought about her latest purchase. It was eleven inches long and made of one of her favorite types of wood, willow. The part that interested her most was the fact that it had a phoenix tail feather in it. She had never seen a phoenix before.

As Langella left the shop, the shopkeeper turned and went back to the room where he had just gotten her wand, and sat down to ponder on what it would mean. He sat there meditating for a long while before his next customer swept him away from his thoughts. He sighed and stood up thinking _I wonder what she will do with the power that she has chosen. At least the power is going to a safe place…I hope…_

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Come on mother, I don't want to miss the train!" Langella said impatiently

"You wont miss anything, Ally dear." Her mother replied using her nickname.

A train waited for her just beyond a magic gate. As she boarded she looked around for an empty compartment to sit in. Disappointed in not finding one she took the next best one. There was only a curly blond haired girl in the compartment she chose, the one that had seen her in Diagon Alley.

"Hello," Langella said nervously. She was expecting something far different from what she got as an answer.

"Oh. Hello. Would you like to sit in here? I am waiting for my friends, but you can join me. That way neither of us will be lonely. My name is Sophie. Sophie Longbottom." The curly blond haired girl replied rather speedily.

"Thank you. My name is Langella, but you may call me Ally."

"Ally it is then. Are you a first year? I am. I'm really excited. I have waiting to go here for a long time. Did you know that my mother was the smartest person in her year? Passed all her N.E.W.T.S spectacularly. My dad didn't do as great, but he was really good in herbology. Wow, I'm talking a lot and not letting you speak. I'm sorry. How are you?"

"I'm good. Excited for my first class. I hope I do alright, not knowing any magic yet."

"Oh! Are you a muggle? How interesting. You must have just found out about Hogwarts. It is a great place. My brother Norman loves it. I'm sure you'll love it too. Norman is a sixth year. There are so many undiscovered paths just waiting for someone to find. Hey! Look there is Will and Charlie."

Two guys entered the compartment laughing about something.

"Hey Sophie." The red haired boy said smiling, "Who is your friend?"

"That is Ally. Ally, this red haired pain is William Weasely. His friend over there is his cousin Charlie."

"Hello Sophie, Ally. What all have you been doing since you got on the train?" Charlie asked.

"We have just been talking about Hogwarts. About classes and what we think of the school. Of course I think the school is grand. Time to finally get away from my mother, at least for some classes. Did you know that she is going to be the new transfiguration teacher? She hasn't left me alone since I got my letter. She went straight out and bought my books and had me read them all. Actually some of them were a bit interesting. Trans-"

"We get the gist of it," Will interrupted quickly. "Don't worry Ally, if she just starts going on and on just ignore her and talk to someone else. She can go on for ages. Just wait till she reaches her fifth or sixth wind at the end of a long day."

"I do not talk for hours and hours on end!"

"Sure you don't" Charlie teased her

They talked for a couple hours, or at least Sophie did. Charlie took a nap in the middle of Sophie's speech on the finer points of being able to apparate. William stayed awake, but didn't really hear a word of what was said. Instead he stared out the window and counted birds in the sky. He was up to two hundred and sixty-three by the time the apparation speech was over. Ally started to relax in the company of some newly made friends.

Around noon a lunch cart came around full of snacks and treats that were just as odd as there names. There were Singing Sugar Cookies that sang all the way through your digestive tract. Purring Plums that purred softly when you pet them. There were still some of the normal, or more normal ones as well, Chocolate Frogs, Bertie Botts Every Flavor Jellybeans, and Pumpkin Pasties.

**A/N: **Thanks for reading it! Please review and wait for the next chapter... Hopefully they will get more interesting...


	3. Ch3: Settling In

**A/N:** yay! chapter three for me. Read it and Review... Please?

Chapter 3: Settling in

The train pulled to a stop and the three friends, and their new acquaintance emerged dressed in their black robes. They walked out to the traditional boats that moved them across the lake to the school for the first time. The weather was really nice. A clear sky with sparkling stars, and a full moon looming just above the castle greeted the new faces. A few people were starting in amazement at the castle that erupted from the sky as they neared.

The first years were led up the stairs and into the entrance hall by Hagrid, the gamekeeper, who looked as if the years were finally starting to catch up with his huge shape. Headmistress McGonagall walked them into the hall where the rest of the students sat staring at the new first years. Then to the surprise of a few students the hat at the center of the hall burst out in song.

They stared at it listening intently to its words of wisdom. It abruptly ended on a lovely high note. Professor McGonagall then stood up and unfurled her list of students. She read out the names of a few students who each, in their own turn, went and put the hat on their head. A set of twins, Rosie and Robert Alberque were put into Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, respectively. Then a couple more Ravenclaws went over to sit next to Robert. A stream of Hufflepuffs shuffled to their table once adorning the hat.

"Bassow, Jamie"

"RAVENCLAW"

"Boot, Mandy"

"RAVENCLAW"

"Cole, Francie"

"HUFFLEPUFF"

"Dursel, Seamus"

"HUFFLEPUFF"

"Finch-Fletchley, Mackensie"

"HUFFLEPUFF"

"Finnigan, Derek"

"HUFFLEPUFF"

"Hindes, Emily"

"HUFFLEPUFF"

Finally they were reaching the L's by putting Keerlyle, Sayer into Gryffindor.

"Lahree, Langella."

Langella walked slowly up to the hat thinking the most random thoughts. I wonder if they will serve apple or orange juice at dinner, maybe both, maybe neither. I do really like cats. They are so cute and cuddly. A thought interrupted hers, _where do we put you? Hmm? What do you want?_ The only thing that popped into her head was, I want to be in a place that I can have friends. A place where I will be accepted. _Really, is that all? Not a place where you will be successful,_ the voice asked. No, I will feel successful by just having friends. _Alright…_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

She joined Sayer and Rosie over at her table. Moments later…

"Longbottom, Sophie"

"GRYFFINDOR"

Sophie Came and sat on Ally's right.

Charlie also sat by them once joining Gryffindor. Brandon Shane, Tricia Twain, Bailey Varones, William Weasely, and Nicolas Xavier were the rest of the new Gryffindors.

A marvelous feast appeared on the table and people started to eat, talking amongst themselves.

"Aww Man! Seamus, Barry and Kent all got into Hufflepuff. Looks like Juniper ended up in Ravenclaw. I thought she might of got into Slytherin. But it does look like the Slytherin crew is mean enough looking with out her. I mean, Tricia, look at Roman and Vlad. Roman is just big and ugly, but Vlad has a look of pure evil." Brandon ranted on about people's new house to Tricia all throughout dinner. After dinner the Headmistress said a few words of welcome and had the prefects escort them to their dormitories.

Langella walked up to her room with Sophie, where she met the other three girls that they would be sharing space with for the duration of their magical schooling.

"Hello. I am Sophie, and this is Ally. She is completely new to magic, are any of you muggles as well? I know that William's mom is a muggle, but a really pretty one. My mom is her best friend. They went to elementary school together. Did you know that my mom is going to be teaching transfiguration this year? Since McGonagall became Headmistress twelve years ago, they have been trying to find a good one, they have asked my mom before, but she said she wanted to take care of me first. What are your names?"

"I'm Rosie." The girl that had a twin brother in Ravenclaw said, "I'm glad me and Robbie got split up, we were both dreading being in the same house." She also added, "we're both purebloods."

"And I am Tricia. Tricia Twain. My dad is a muggle, but my mom is a witch. She went to Beauxbatons, but then she moved up here and met my dad." She said this all with a slight French accent.

"I'm Bailey." That was the only answer that they got from the small, quiet girl in the corner. She had too large of glasses for her face, so she looked slightly disproportionate.

"So are all of you excited for the first day of classes tomorrow? I am. I really want to get started in potions, but I don't think that we will have that class until Friday afternoon. I heard that the new potions master is much nicer than the one that my mom got taught by. Professor Salamander is supposed to be a younger teacher. Who is your favorite teacher?" Sophie said to Rosie.

"Umm… I don't know yet, I haven't met any of them before. I'm really looking forward to Defense Against the Dark Arts. That subject just seemed to be the most interesting, especially since I want to become an Auror like that Harry Potter! He is just the greatest there ever will be. Did you know that his son is going here?"

"Charlie? Oh yes, I knew. I have known him all my life. We are like cousins, but not directly related. Our parents are the best of friends."

"Really? I envy you. Actually getting to know the greatest Auror of all time," Rosie said, and then sighed thinking of her great career to be.

Over in the boy's room…

"What's up guys?" William asked being the last to enter the room.

"I don't know. How about introductions? I would like to get to know you guys a bit better, seeing as were going to have to live together for the next couple years." Charlie enthusiastically told everyone his name," I am Charlie Potter. You are?"

"I am Brandon Shane." He smiled and said, "You're Harry potter's son, right?"

"Yeah he is. I'm his cousin William."

"My name is Sayer. I play football. It is the best sport ever. Do any of you play?"

"Football? What is that?" Brandon was curious about this new thing called football. "Well, you can tell me after he introduces himself." He pointed to the one remaining person.

"You can call me Nic. My name is Nicolas, but only my mom calls me by that," He smiled and then looked at them all. "This is going to be a very interesting year. Very, very interesting"

The conversation turned back to football, which Charlie and William knew a little about, but not as much as Sayer.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_This place called Hogwarts is fantastic. I met some really neat people. First there is Sophie. She is so nice, but man can that girl talk and talk! Then there was William and Charlie. I met them on the train, they seem really nice, I guess I will just have to wait and find out. Apparently Charlie's dad is a famous person. I don't think that I have ever heard of him though. The girls that I share a dorm with are all really nice. There is Tricia; she has a French accent that is fun to listen to. Rosie was always smiling like nothing in the world could go wrong. The only one who is a mystery is Bailey. I think that is her name; the only thing that she spoke tonight was her name. She looks a bit quiet and inward. Maybe I can help her open up. But what if she doesn't want to. I didn't want to open up to others very easily. But I did eventually. That was the only way I ever had someone to talk to. Does she need a friend? If so, I will be her friend. My, my, it is certainly getting late. I think everyone else is asleep now. I might as well go to bed too. Especially since I have classes in the morning… Good night…_

**A/N:** Thank you bunches for reading it. I hope you shall review it and wait for more.


End file.
